The Adventures of Phineas, Ferb and Johnny Test/Transcript
THIS IS INCOMPLETE! FEEL FREE TO EDIT PAGE AND ADD CHARACTERS AND STUFF! Here's the full transcript of "The Adventures of Phineas, Ferb and Johnny Test". Chapter 1 Narrator: Hello. I've like to tell you a story. A story about young warriors from different universes- ???: Yo, dude! Narrator: (sighs) Not again. There was a second narrator behind the first one. Narrator #2: The story needs more coolness and more excitement! How about to collab? Narrator: But this is gonna be- ugh... Fine... How about switching our perspectives from different worlds? Narratior #2: Got it! Narrator: Our story begins in a city, known as the "Tri-State Area" and we will see the main heroes, Phineas and Ferb! Phineas and Ferb are lying on the garden's tree. Perry: Grrr... Phineas: You know, Ferb. There are so many ideas in our heads, but we must do one of them today. Ferb: ..... Phineas: Yes, i know. (Saw a hoverboard) Oh wait! Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today! Let's make a hoverboard race! Suddenly the ground shakes. Phineas: Whoa! What was that? Ferb raised his shoulders. Phineas: Whatever, let's get to work! Isabella: Hey, Phineas. What'cha doin? Phineas: We make a hoverboard race. Isabella: That sounds exciting. Buford: Hey, I want to join the race! Baljeet: Me too! Phineas: Great! Hey, where's Perry? At the O.W.C.A HQ... Monogram: Agent P, Thanks for coming! Carl: That was an emergency. Monogram: Carl! Whatever... Suddenly the lights turned on and off. Monogram: Sorry about that, someone is playing with the light switch. But as I say, thanks to one of Dr. Doofenshmirtz' inators, that was used in one of your last fights with him, the dimensional rift is destroyed. That means, that two worlds will collide. As usual, he want conquer them. You must stop him! Perry salutes and went off. Monogram: Good luck, Agent P! (looks to Carl) Carl, do you figured it out, who it was? Carl: No, sir. Meanwhile at Candace's room... Candace is writing a letter for Jeremy. Candace: Hmmm... What "I love you" message should i write? Either the classical one or the special one? Phineas: Ok, let the race begin! Candace: What is Phineas doing? She looked to the window, only to see her brothers with their friends preparing for a hoverboard race. Candace: A race? That's it! They're going down! But before Candace used her mobile phone to call her mom, the ground shakes again, but longer. Candace: Waaahhh!! In the garden again... Isabella noticed the cloudy sky. Buford: Oh man, it will start to rain! Baljeet: I don't think so. Maybe our world will collide with a different one. Phineas: We have to check it out. The five used their hoverboards and flew away. Candace: Something is not right here. I have to follow them! Candace immediately follow them. Back to the group... Phineas saw something, while riding. Phineas: Guys! I found something! Let's land! The group landed to the spot, where Phineas saw something. Ferb looked closer. The others do the same thing too. They saw a fiery-haired kid and a dog, who are confused about the situation. Isabella: Excuse me? What is happening? ??? (Boy): Well, the point is: I went to the lab from my sisters and saw a portal-maschine thingy infront of us. Then a portal appeared from nowhere and simply sucked me and my dog in this world. Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Category: Crossovers